1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to project planning, and more particularly to a projection system with feedback to demonstrate a pattern or color scheme on a surface to be modified.
2. Description of the Related Art
Construction projects often require an individual to imagine how a room, wall or surface would like after the renovation or project is completed. This is particularly difficult in renovations where existing furniture, carpeting or other features in a room will remain and new colors or features will be introduced.
In some instances, rooms may be modeled using computer software programs to attempt to provide an idea of how the finished project will look. Computer programs are helpful in this regard but do not provide an actual look of the room as is. This is particularly true when the colors of the room and its features are to be selected.
In the case of paint, manufacturers provide small swatches or colored chits for a home owner to bring home and compare with the color scheme in their home. These swatches and chits are often inadequate for an individual to picture the final appearance of a room.
In other instances, small samples of paint are given to the individual to paint a portion of a wall or surface to determine the appearance of the completed project. While helpful, this scheme includes many drawbacks. For example, if the color is not selected the wall has been painted and needs to be refinished. In addition, not enough of the surface may be prepared to give an overall impression of the finished project.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for demonstrating a color, pattern or texture to a surface in a way that does not alter the surface and provides a sufficient enough area to imagine features of a completed project.